


For the Good of the Mission

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, infidelity for the good of the mission, solo is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo has to sleep with someone else for the mission. How will his lovers react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good of the Mission

The unthinkable happened on the next mission - unthinkable to Illya, anyway, who had just managed to convince himself that he'd got over what had happened on their last mission. What Gaby had deemed his "jealous fit". 

Illya and Gaby had been paired up again and Solo was working alone, charming every young woman in the entirety of Czechoslovakia, it seemed. Illya watched him carefully from across the room as he flirted with a young blonde woman. The woman was clearly enjoying herself, laughing and touching Solo's arm, and Illya's fists clenched reflexively. 

Gaby noticed his agitation and, after seeing why, put her hand on his arm soothingly. 

"He's doing his job, Illya," she murmured into his ear and he nodded sharply. He knew that, but the way this woman was responding... She said something to Solo, who nodded, smiling, before heading towards the men's room. 

"I will be back," Illya said quickly, and hurried after him. 

The men's room was empty save for the two of them, and Illya raised an eyebrow questioningly as the door closed behind him. 

"She wants me to go to her room later," Solo said flatly. 

"And are you going to?"

"I have to. She's the ambassador's daughter, she's our only link."

Illya nodded and turned to leave. 

"Illya!" Solo's voice was pleading, and when he turned around Solo looked at him helplessly. Illya strode over to him and pulled him into a fierce kiss, then left quickly, afraid of what he might do if he stayed. 

When he returned to Gaby, she looked resigned. "Well?"

"He is going to her room later," he said quietly. 

Gaby nodded and squeezed his hand. For all that she was so often the sensible one, she did not look happy about it either. But it was for the mission, Illya told himself. Just for the mission. 

Illya barely slept that night, and when he did his dreams were full of Solo and the ambassador's daughter together. They barely saw each other the following day - Illya and Gaby were following up on another lead while Solo was sneaking around to try and get information. 

That night, Illya and Gaby were getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. Illya looked through the spy hole, then opened the door on a miserable looking Solo. Illya's eyes widened in surprise - he'd never seen Solo look anything but his cocky self. 

Solo pushed past Illya into the room and stood in the middle of the floor as if unsure of his welcome. Gaby moved to him first, drawing him into a hug. 

"My darling," she murmured. "My poor darling, what did you think? That you would come here and we would reject you?"

"I don't feel like I can ask this of you," Solo replied, and he sounded so weary that Illya's chest clenched. 

He strode up to his lovers and pulled Solo in for a deep kiss. Solo responded with an edge of desperation, and Illya felt his anger burning at the mission for causing Solo so much pain. 

Pulling back, he looked into Solo's eyes. 

"We have no need to forgive you," he said gruffly, "but you must forgive yourself." 

"How can I?" Solo asked. "Every moment with that woman felt like a betrayal."

"But we knew it could happen," Gaby said quietly. "We knew that we would have to do things for the mission that we didn't want to do."

"I still..." Solo began, but Illya shook his head and Solo fell silent. 

"No. We knew it was a possibility."

"And why are you so calm?" Solo asked. "When I was just flirting you were angry, but I spend the night with this woman and you're... I don't get it."

Illya shrugged. "Maybe it is the expression on your face when I opened the door. I know that you did not want to do it, and that doing it has made you miserable. Maybe that is the reassurance I needed."

Solo laughed, a hollow sound compared to his usual joyful laugh. "Well that's great. At least it means you're standing there calmly and not planning to shoot me first chance you get." He looked at Illya and Gaby pleadingly. "Can you just...can you both take me to bed? I know it's a lot to ask but I just want to forget."

Gaby kissed him. "Of course it's not too much to ask. What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"I think I do," Gaby said calmly. "Illya, would you object to him being in the middle this time?"

"Not at all," Illya replied. "I think it will be good for him to feel both of us at once."

"That's what I thought." Gaby cupped Solo's face in both hands and looked him in the eyes. "You need to know that we both care for you, no matter what, and I think this will help. Okay?"

Solo nodded and the three of them walked over to the bed before stripping. Then Gaby lay in the centre of the bed, followed by Solo and finally Illya. Gaby pulled Solo down for a kiss and he responded hungrily as Illya slicked up his fingers. Then Illya was pushing the first finger in and Solo groaned, pulling back from Gaby and pushing his ass into the air. 

"You look very pleasing like this, you know," Illya said, and Solo laughed, sounding more like himself this time. 

"Good," was all he said, before starting to finger Gaby with one hand and rubbing at her pussy with the other. Gaby bit her lip and began to play with her own tits, and Illya reached between Solo's legs to play with his balls as he added another finger. 

Solo moaned, spreading his legs wider to give Illya better access, and Illya could feel his own cock getting harder at the sight and sound of his lovers. Then Solo sped up his movements, rubbing Gaby's clit just the way she liked it, and she came, gasping out a curse as though it was a prayer. Illya added a third finger and after a few minutes Solo turned his head to him and nodded. 

"I'm ready," he said, and Illya withdrew his fingers. Solo pulled his fingers out of Gaby and turned to face Illya. "Open up." Illya did so and Solo pushed his fingers into Illya's mouth, so all he could taste was Gaby. He licked and sucked Solo's fingers until there was no taste left, then kissed Solo and Gaby in turn. 

They rearranged themselves as Solo put on a condom, then he slowly entered Gaby, and Gaby hummed happily. Then Illya was slicking his cock with the oil and pushing in to Solo. The tight heat nearly did for him there and then but he held back. It was one thing he never got used to. 

They found their rhythm quickly, well practiced at this now, and Gaby came again soon after. Solo slowed and kissed her gently before speeding up his thrusts again. This time when she came Solo was right there with her, groaning out his release into her shoulder. 

"You should withdraw from Gaby," Illya murmured in his ear. 

"Why?" Solo asked. 

"Because I want to fuck you hard to remind you who you belong to," Illya growled and Solo laughed. 

"There's the possessive Illya we know and love," he grinned, before doing what he was told. Illya paused for a moment - love? - but took it for a figure of speech and began pounding into Solo. Solo gasped and shook beneath him, and Illya thrust once more before stilling and coming hard enough that he saw stars behind his eyelids. 

He opened his eyes and pulled out gently, caressing Solo's ass before dropping down beside Gaby. Solo disposed of the condom then came back and lay next to them. 

They traded kisses back and forth for a while, before Gaby pulled back and looked searchingly at Solo. 

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked. "Do you really love us?"

Solo gaped. "Well, I mean. That is. I. Oh hell, you might as well know I do," he finished, laughing a little. "I don't think I'd have risked everything for both of you if I hadn't."

"Good," Gaby said, "because I love both of you very much."

They both looked expectantly at Illya, who flushed under their scrutiny. "You know I can't talk about...feelings," he said sullenly. Gaby pouted and Solo's expression shuttered. 

"I understand," he said quietly, making as if to get up from the bed, but Illya pulled him back down. 

"No, you do not," he growled. "I am very much in love with both of you, but you cannot expect a man like me to be able to say it very often."

Solo's face lit up and he pulled Illya into a bruising kiss. "You bastard!" he laughed. "You really had me going there."

"I am sorry I cannot be more expressive," Illya said sadly, and Gaby shook her head. 

"It is just your way. We know that you love us now, and we will just have to remember that."

Illya nodded happily, and the three of them settled down to sleep. Illya's heart surged at the knowledge that his lovers really loved him, and knew that he would hold the memory of this evening in his heart forever.


End file.
